Wedding Bells: A Little Shop Love Story
by Sarah Clack
Summary: Wow, my first story! Please read and review! Audrey and Seymour's wedding. Is Seymour going to be able to provide for Audrey like he promised? Will he not fall over during the ceremony? Please read! Rated T for a teeny bit of sexuality at the end.


Holy cow, my first story! Please read and review! Rated T for a little sexuality at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Little Shop of Horrors characters.

* * *

**Wedding Bells**

Seymour stood at the altar, shaking.

He was incredibly nervous, more nervous than he'd ever been.

"_I can't believe I'm getting married!" _he thought.

He felt as if he were going to throw up. Seymour glanced at the church pews.

They were completely empty.

Suddenly, the doors opened and the three bridesmaids/flower girls, Crystal, Ronette, and Chiffon; all identical in their bright pink dresses, strutted along.

Then, the room seemed to glow golden-Audrey walked through the doors.

The wedding march began to play, and Audrey slowly walked up to the altar next to Seymour.

He thought he was going to fall over; she looked more beautiful than ever. Her dress was form-fitting and very beaded at the bodice, and it fluffed out into extreme frills at the skirt.

Seymour gently, hands shaking, lifted Audrey's veil off her face. She smiled tenderly at him, and he beamed back.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Seymour Krelborn and Audrey Fulquard in holy matrimony.

Seymour, do you take Audrey to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Seymour was half-fainted, and his glasses were fogged up. "Huh? Oh…yes. I mean yes! Yes, I do."

Audrey giggled.

"And do you, Audrey, take Seymour to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Audrey nodded. "Sure…" she said nervously.

"Do you have the rings?" the priest asked.

Seymour's eyes grew huge, as if he forgot, but he remembered they were in his pocket. He pulled them out and put one on Audrey's finger. She put the other on his.

They held hands for the rest of the ceremony after that.

"Then by the power vested in me, in the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The two embraced each other in an long, sweet kiss. Audrey let the tears roll after that, and they hugged tightly. "I love ya', Seymour! I love ya' with all my heart!" Audrey beamed. Seymour kissed his wife again.

Crystal, Ronette, and Chiffon were crying too. "Congratulations, you guys!"

Audrey and Seymour were just about to head to the limousine waiting for them outside, but then Audrey remembered, "Oh! I gotta throw the bouquet."

She turned around and tossed it toward her friends.

They tackled one another, and Ronette ended up getting it. But she plucked out a white lily for each of her fellow bridesmaids. Audrey and Seymour laughed, and exchanged hugs with each of the girls. "You guys take care, and call us soon!" the girls called out before Audrey and Seymour's limo drove away.

An hour or so later, Audrey and Seymour arrived at their tiny new house in the Suburbs.

They jumped out of the car and raced to the front door. They gave each other a quick kiss, and Seymour swept Audrey up off her feet and into the house.

He carried her into the bedroom, where the crashed onto one of the two twin beds.

They laughed a bit, and then kissed for a while. Seymour stroked Audrey's platinum-blonde hair. "I love you," he cooed.

Audrey grinned and rolled over on top of him. "I'm pretty sure tonight's the night we'll push the beds together…" she said slyly.

"What! A-Audrey…we just got married! Shouldn't we wait a little while?" Seymour asked, quite surprised.

"No!" she laughed. Audrey ran to the window and closed the blinds.

Then she shut the door and grinned playfully at her husband.

He pushed one bed, she pushed the other.

Then Audrey shoved her husband onto the two beds with a wicked grin on her face. Seymour could only just stare in amazement as she showered him with passionate kisses on his face and neck for several minutes. She undid his white button-down shirt and whispered in his ear, "Unzip my dress, hon." So that's exactly what Seymour did. They both enjoyed every minute of what happened after that.


End file.
